


Monster Hunter

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Miqo'te WoL, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Veronyka tries to catch a legendary fish, but it doesn't quite go to plan...
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 6





	Monster Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me being in a Rathalos farm when the Ruby Dragon returned after a month-long hiatus.

It was in a tavern in Kugane that Veronyka first heard about the living legends of the East, perhaps in the Bokairo Inn. She sat at a table with Lyse, enjoying the cosy atmosphere, enjoying also the pleasant warmth of the alcohol that they served here. Alphinaud was talking to someone across the room, the rest of Solar scattered across various parts of the city. Alphinaud and Zelda had both agreed that the group was allowed to rest, and while Jacky grumbled about it, Veronyka couldn’t see any reason to complain. It was nice to have a rest, especially now that they’d convinced Hien and the Xaela of the Steppe to join their side in the war.

But then, Veronyka heard the words ‘living legend’ and sat up, ears pricked.

“What is it?” Lyse asked, a playful smile on her lips. “What do you hear?”

“Shh,” Veronyka shushed her, her ears twitching. She rose from her table, walking over to approach the other speakers. They were a myriad mix of adventurers, though not one of them looked to be local. They all, however, were equipped with fishing rods and dressed like fishers.

“Ha, seems our talk has attracted the attention of a cat,” said one of the adventurers, a Roegadyn man. His companion, a Keeper of the Moon Miqo’te, glared at him. “What?”

“He’s technically not wrong,” said Veronyka. “What living legend are you guys talking about?”

“Why, the Ruby Dragon, of course!” said a Lalafell woman. “He’s a very rare catch, only appearing when thunder gives way to clouds at four in the morning.”

“But you want to get there earlier than that to catch a Ku’er,” said the Miqo’te. Veronyka nodded, understanding what she meant. She was well-acquainted with fishwheeling, or mooching as it was known to everyone but Wawalago.

“When is he next appearing?” Veronyka asked.

“Tonight,” said the Roegadyn. “We’re spending some time here before heading out to the Ruby Price, that’s where you can find him.”

“Mind if I tag along?” Veronyka asked. She was pretty certain that they had nothing planned for the next day. Or, if she needed to, she could probably convince someone to give her a tonic to keep her awake. Hopefully. Maybe.

“Of course! The more, the merrier,” said the Miqo’te. Veronyka grinned at her, and then walked back to her table to tell Lyse of her plans.

“You’re staying up all night to catch a fish?” Lyse asked. Veronyka nodded, smiling. “Well, I won’t stop you, but I also won’t join you. Have fun.”

“I understand,” said Veronyka, her tail flicking behind her in happiness as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to Lyse’s lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Good luck,” said Lyse. “Something tells me you’ll need it.”

An hour later, as the first flickers of lightning began to lance through the sky, Veronyka boarded a boat with a few other fishers in addition to the group that she’d met at the Bokairo Inn. She was surprised to see the rather large crowd at the Ruby Price, though crowds had never scared her. She did, however, have to stop herself from immediately seeking out a Hrothgar. Jack was not here, he was at home sleeping. As she should be, but… well, she knew how rare it was to catch certain fish. Or fish-like creatures. Or creatures that just so happened to live in water or air or lava or chemicals that could be caught by a fishing rod. Somehow. Fishing was a vast and mystical art.

As someone called out the stroke of midnight, Veronyka joined the group in casting her line, a blue bobbit attached to the hook, and hoping for the best. One large bite almost had her toppling into the water, but when she pulled it back up, the Hyur beside her shook his head.

“That’s a Couerl Eel,” he explained. “Ku’ers are a bit bigger. Like that.” He pointed, and Veronyka looked to see that the Miqo’te from the Inn had just reeled in a very large spotted eel.

“I see,” said Veronyka, nodding, and cast her line out again. Several grinning anchovies and she had her Ku’er, wriggling angrily in a net.

“It’s time!” a Lalafell called after more time had passed. Her heart in her throat, Veronyka rehooked her Ku’er and threw it back into the water, waiting patiently for the legendary tug that she knew well by now. Several huge tugs netted her nothing but Ku’ers, and then, at last, she felt it. The tingle of her senses that told her that this was the one. Straining with all her might, Veronyka pulled on the line, trying her hardest to reel it in.

She just glimpsed the red spines when it happened. A shadow suddenly flew overhead, causing gasps and cries of alarm from the crowd. There was a roar that Veronyka bared her teeth at, and suddenly, her fishing rod was ripped from her hands as a large, winged beast flew away, the Ruby Dragon, and Veronyka’s fishing rod, in its taloned grip.

“Now, that’s unlucky,” said the Hyur, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Never thought I’d see the day a fisher lost a catch to a Rathalos.”

“A what?” Veronyka asked, anger building in her.

“A Rathalos,” said a Hrothgar. “Apparently, one’s taken up residence in Bardam’s Mettle over on the Azim Steppe.”

“Oh, it won’t be living there much longer,” Veronyka vowed. Nobody took her catch and got away with it.

As the sun rose over Kugane, Veronyka crept back into her bed in the inn room, snuggling down beside Lyse. Once she’d had some sleep, she was going to suggest a new mission to Zelda. She had a monster to hunt down.


End file.
